New Found Family
by Hetalianess
Summary: Alice didn't know that a simple birthday present from her famous older sister would cause her to gain a new family. Can she and her roommates survive having to deal with the stress of living with Hetalia units? Based off of LolliDictator's fic. *Rewrite*


_**AN: This is a re-write of My New Found Family, and I have to say, I do like how this one went over a bit more than the original. I think you, the readers, will hopefully agree~!**_

I sighed. It's not like I was bored of Hetalia fanfiction, it's just that I've basically read all the good ones already, which left me with absolutely nothing to do.

I heard someone skip down the hall, who else could it be other than my purple haired house mate named Momo? I thought, grabbing my cup-Which I had set on the bed side table prior to these events- and taking a sip.

As I had predicted, Momo had burst right into my room with a laptop in her hands.

"Alice! Rue said she's on her way! She says she has a very special present for you!" Momo yelped when I threw my book at her. " I know that Momo...It's kind obvious seeing as how she texted me" I growled. Erin, who was passing by the door of my room, snickered. "Alice, be nice to Moe, she deserves to be treated with respect." Ezumi passes by, pushing Erin out of the way. 'Damn witch, I can kick her out if I wanted' I think, but it's quickly lost when Erin pulls Momo out of the room and shuts the door, knowing I'm about to throw something.

Before I continue, let me introduce myself and my housemates.

My name is Alice Valantine, I'm turning 16 in a few hours.

The only family I've ever known is my older sister Rue and my older brother Hollow, and according to them, we originated from England, cool right?. Anyways, I spend more time with my brother then my sister because she has to travel a lot for her job, which pays a lot, according to Hollow, and the huge house that me, my brother, and a few of my friends live in. My brother is a odd little goof-ball who spends a lot of his time playing video games and talking about other weird things. I love him maybe a little more than Rue, because truthfully, he actually spends time with me and he let my friends stay with us. Hollow is about 18 and he's got dark brown hair and very light eyes, and I have to say; he's a bit taller than me.

Don't get me wrong though, I love Rue to death. She provides for me, and hey, she didn't object when Hollow suggested letting my friends move in. Oddly enough, we both have red hair (Although her hair is a shade darker than mine.) While I have maroon-like eyes, she has blue, other than those two details, I think we'd look like twins. She isn't around as much anymore because of her job as I said before, though she tries to make it up for trying to come to my birthdays and keeping this huge house I live in functional, and without her, let's just say, it would be far from functional. I truly love her, but I guess, I can't help but feel a bit irritated at her because she's constantly gone, but that's just me being selfish, right?

I guess it's about time to introduce my friends so that way we can move the story on, right? Haha, yeah, let me go ahead and do that for you.

Momo is my childhood friend, along with the others, and she's also my best friend and we're like sisters under the sun! I have to say, she sticks out like a sore thumb with her purple hair and violet eyes-We constantly make bets to see if it's her natural color, even though we already know it is.- She dresses like a sweet Lolita, and although she's constantly wearing dresses, I gotta say, she can be quite tough at times despite how you'd think she's a girly girl-which is far from the truth-. She's around 15 or so, but she's as short as a 12 year old (While I'm constantly being mistaken for an adult). Momo was an orphan before we took her in, her parents having died in a fatal car-crash on the out-skirts of town one Sunday evening, leaving young Momo alone.

Erin... He's in a league of his own, let me just say that. He's pretty cute for being such an annoying little brat, but he does have the very best shade of red hair and the right shade of brown for his eyes, and overall, he's cute. He turned 17 a few months back, and let's just say, he's pretty pumped up about that. If god gave him sense, he doesn't use it much, that's for sure. He's always wearing a scarf-And matching outfit- that he says his "Suroi" gave him, whatever that is. He came from a traveling circus, or that's what I like to believe, seeing as how he's always talking about traveling and performing in the circus. So, yeah, I'm just assuming he's from the circus, and although he's the most sarcastic and rudest person I've ever met, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Ezumi, she's a little weird. She's the youngest of the group at the tender age of 14. Her hair is sea greenish with a bit of ocean blue in it, and it's pretty beautiful, and if you asked me, she has the most amber eyes I've ever seen. And believe it or not, Ezumi is a witch, believe me on this one, she's a witch! She's puts in so many hours a week training and working on spells...And on certain days, you can smell whatever incense, candle, or brew that she's working on. When she first told me she was a witch, I had a panic attack and threw books at her and screamed my throat bloody dry.

Before I realize it, it's five hours later and we're already like three hours in to my 'party', my sister is blowing one of those noise maker thingys in my face, and I'm just sitting there, growling like some kind of animal.. "If you keep growling, your going to look like a demon" Ezumi quietly states from the chair she's sitting in. (Rue dragged the whole family down to the dining room for my party- like I need some kiddish party? Why celebrate? I'm only one year closer to death.) "Now,now, Ezumi that is quite enough out of you. Alice, I have to leave soon, but your present from me will arrive tomorrow morning." Rue says, hugging each of us and putting the leftover cake up (A delicious butter creme cake, if I might add).

She grabs her bag and starts to head to the door but she stops and comes back to me. "Alice, Hollow, I'll see you two in a month, that's when I get a break, 'kay? Keep the house clean and don't let your gifts mess it up!" She mewls, glomping me. (Yes, my sister freaking mewls like a freaking cat, crazy right?). "Sure, sure...Just go on, you don't need to miss your plane. I'll see you in a month." I gasp, unable to breath my the bearish grip of a hug she has me in.

"Uh, Rue, I don't think Alice can breath, she's turning blue." Hollow laughs, trying to pull our sister off of me, much to her chagrin, and my approval.

"Oh! Sorry, Alice! Bye everyone!" She smiles, basically flying out the door to leave, and I guess we're all siting there wondering how time flies by so fast, and why she runs out like a crazed moron, and I'm stuck here wondering why my own story is going faster than I like it too, which is odd, seeing as how it is my story!

"I'm tired...I'm going to bed." I state after ten more minutes of pointless babble, going upstairs and locking my door. Falling against it for a few minutes, sighing to myself. "What did she mean by don't let my gifts mess it up?" I asked myself, looking up at the ceiling. 'Rue is too confusing.' I finally decided before standing up to take my shirt off.

I sigh as I slip my shirt over my head, feeling the cold air of the room against my back, slipping on another random nightshirt. I turn on the stereo and turn it low so that the others can't hear it as I slip into my night pants and turn out the light.

I fall into the bed with a light 'plop' and in no time, I'm fast asleep, clutching my Hetalia plushies (Specifically speaking, my Chibi!Prussia doll.)

At the moment I didn't know how much my life would get turned around in the future, nor do I realize how much I missed my sister.


End file.
